The present invention relates to fin assemblies and, in particular, to assemblies having a plurality of fins that rotate from a folded to an extended position during flight.
It is desirable to stabilize a projectile that is fired from a gun tube. One known technique for projectile stabilization is to provide rifling on the inside of the gun tube to impart a spin to the projectile as it is launched through the gun tube. Other known projectiles have included fins that stabilize the projectile by either preventing yaw aerodynamically or by also imparting a spin to the projectile. Such spin ameliorates any deviations from axisymmetrical weight distribution. By rotating the projectile at an appropriate speed, these weight imbalances can be compensated.
A risk when including moving parts on a gun-fired projectile is the danger that these moving parts will be damaged by the extreme forces applied during setback. These is the possibility that a moving part will either move prematurely or its joints will be damaged during setback.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fin assembly for stabilizing a projectile without running the risk of damaging moving parts.